IT
by elibdally1
Summary: Lucius tries to get rid of the last Mudblood...who happens to be Hermione. Indirect mentions of Draco.


**Title:** IT  
**Author's Note:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter charecters. Unfortunatly the honor goes to J. K. Rowling. This is actually the first Harry Potter fic that I've wrote.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't hide his sneer. At last he was going to get rid of the last mudblood that attended Hagwords. It was the same mudblood that stirred his blood to a boiling point. It was the same mudblood who turned everyone against the Dark Lord. It was the same mudblood that made his own son, Draco Malfoy's motives and loyalties seem grayer with each passing day.

_It_. Lucius always thought of that particular mudblood as an it. He didn't think that such a low creature deserved to have a specific gender. But it did have a gender. _It_ was a bitch. A very curvy bitch. In a way Lucius understood why his son was obsessed over this bitch. The bitch was pretty for some one so petite with long auburn curly hair and a slim curvy body. Lucius, however, knew for a fact that it wasn't the physical appearance that had his son hypnotized. No. Lucius offered his son much more beautiful curves as a prize for joining him on the other side. Draco never fell into that trap.

One look into the eyes of the bitch and Draco was hypnotized. How could one witch, and a muggle born at that, have such powers over a Malfoy? It was a spirit that was mirrored in the bitch's eyes; a spirit that always fought and refused to die. Tonight, however, that spirit won't have a choice. Tonight that spirit will be distinguished forever.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't hide his sneer. His target was wand-less and looked lifeless in its unconscious state. Where was the bitch's spirit now? After a long hard battle she looked finally defeated. All Lucius had to do was yell the 'crusio' curse and it would finally live no more. Than why hadn't he?

Curiosity. Lucius was curious what it would feel like to touch it. To taste it. To sink deep into it. Lucius moved toward his target. He could see her breasts rising under the heavy black cloak slowly. Lucius knelt down at its side and slowly put his wand back into his pocket. He then removed his leather glove and placed his warm hand unto its cooling flash. Without warning, Lucius was hit with various images. He quickly removed his hand and stared down at the unconscious form on the ground. The images were its, Lucius knew that for a fact because it made him feel giddy. Almost happy.

Lucius frowned; Malfoys never felt happy. Unfamiliar with the feeling of warmth, he gently touched its face again. The images came as quick as spiders run deep in the forbidden forest.

_Flash_  
A man and a woman singing 'happy birthday' song to a three year old girl with bouncy brown curls.

_Flash_  
The same girl, but a little older, throwing snowball back at the man from the previous image. The woman was calling them back into the house, waving a tray of freshly baked gingerbread cookies.

_Flash_  
The girl took a deep breath and finally read the letter. 'Accepted', she mouthed as tears of joy ran down her face.

_Flash End_  
Lucius pulled his hand back again and looked at the unconscious form. He couldn't believe that it was the same girl that he just saw in the vision a second ago. Lucius wondered for the first time in his life if his son had any such memories that he was fond of. The older Malfoy took a deep breath and placed his hand back.

_Flash_  
The pride was evident on her face after the sorting hat sorted her into the Gryffindor.

_Flash_  
'You filthy, little mudblood.' Draco Malfoy had accused her for the first time in their second year. The pain the girl felt was unmistakable.

_Flash_  
The satisfaction the girl felt after punching the younger Malfoy in the face.

_Flash End_  
Lucius smirked as he pulled back. The girl did have a spirit.

_Flash_  
'I forgive you,' she had said to Draco in the fifth year.

_Flash_  
Her heart pumped as she re-read the letter again: 'Snape's room. Midnight.' It was the sixth year.

_Flash_  
'I want you…' she heard Draco say and melted under him as he made her his for the first time.

_Flash_  
'I need you' Draco whispered as she wiped away his tears and hugged him…no questions asked.

_Flash_  
'I love you' Draco whispered and bent down on one knee as he took out the velvet muggle box and presented a muggle diamond ring.

_Flash_  
'I know pronounce you husband and wife' a muggle priest announced.

_Flash End_  
Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe it. He quickly took a hold on its hand and removed its leather glove from its left hand. Sure enough there was a diamond ring and a wedding band surrounding its ring finger. Unintentionally, Lucius slightly squeezed its hand and was rewarded with another set of images.

_Flash_  
'Are you sure?' asked Draco as a man he was today.  
'Yes,' she answered. She felt true joy when he lifted her up and spun her around. Placing her down slowly, Draco kissed his was down to her stomach and patted it. Looking up at her he smirked, 'Do you think it's a Slythirin wizard or a Slythirin witch?'

_Flash_  
'I'll kill him if he tries to harm you.' Draco vowed angrily.  
'No, he won't harm me.' She answered calmly, cradling his head against her stomach as he knelt in front of her.  
'I will not let that horrible excuse for a father to kill the one thing that ever made me happy.'  
'He won't kill his own grandchild. He wouldn't dare.' She answered.

_Flash End_  
For the first time in his whole existence Lucius Malfoy didn't know how to react. How did one react after finding out that the existence of your own grandchild depended on what your next move was going to be? Lucius backed away as he remembered his son's harsh words. Did Draco really believe that he was a horrible excuse for a father? Lucius' eyes watered as he placed his hand on his victim's stomach.

_Flash_  
She looks at her husband, his only son, from the bathroom in their dark, small bedroom. She watched him sleep and then turned to the mirror. It was like she was looking at him. It was like she knew he'd be able to see what she had seen and to feel what she had felt.  
'The choice is yours, Lucius' she said softly. 'If you hear this than that means your next move can either destroy the happiness of your son and the life of your unborn grandchild?' She seemed to smirk.  
'Draco loves you, you know' she said matter of fact. 'He never talks about you but I see the way his breath changes each time there is something written about you in the paper.'  
'If you kill me know, you will never regain your son's loyalty or love' she sighed and continued to speak to him though her reflection. 'If you kill me you will never have another grandchild because Draco will rebel and go to the end of the earth to avenge my death and the death of his unborn offspring. Unfortunately, I think he might be killed if he tries to defeat the dark lord.'

_Flash End_  
Lucius Malfoy set back and looked at his daughter-in-law. She looked like an angel he was supposed to make out of her. All of a sudden he felt sick. He didn't know what he was going to do. If he would kill her, the dark lord would grand him anything that he ever desired, more riches, more fame, more glory.

For some reason, all that didn't sound as good as it did an hour ago. He closed his eyes to a quick flash of his future.

_Flash_  
He was singing 'Happy Birthday' to a three year old blonde girl with chocolate eyes and a boy with auburn hair and silver eyes who also looked to be the same age. He looked around the huge room and saw his wife, Narcissa, his son and daughter-in-law were singing as well.

_Flash_  
He was playing with the two children in the snow, using magic to levitate the cotton softness and then sprint into the two screeching children. Somehow he could smell freshly baked gingerbread cookies. He and the two children raced into the house as his daughter-in-law waved the tray at them.

_Flash_  
'Accepted' the letter stated.

_Flash_  
'Slytheryn' the sorting hat yelled as it sorted both of the children.

_Flash End_  
Lucius Malfoy smirked at the images of his future. If he worked carefully, his visions just might come true. He placed his leather glove over his hand, and looked down at his daughter-in-law, "Hermione," Lucius breathed as he collected her in his arms. Wand in his pocket, daughter and grandchildren in his arms, Lucius Malfoy went in search of his son and their future.

The End


End file.
